


Marvel Imagines

by unwittingpawn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Heroes, Heroines, Imagines, Multi, Oneshot, Villains, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwittingpawn/pseuds/unwittingpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Hero/Heroine</p><p>(Haven't done anything like this before on this website so I'm gonna give it a go)</p><p>Bunch of imagines for all the Marvel characters in comics, MCU, etc. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pietro Maximoff: Pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Pietro Maximoff
> 
> I think it's a bit short but hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Next Chapter= Charles Xavier Imagine: Interruptions

I am conscious, but my eyes are not open. The raindrops tap against my window and I am trying my best to force myself to sleep, as it is around two o’clock in the morning and I have to wake up at six to head to the airport, but my fear of flying had somehow worked its way into my dream which I had just woken up from not too long ago. It’s hard for me to fall asleep again. I notice that it’s quite humid in my room so I start to question whether I am bothered enough to get up and open my window. The decision is made for me when I hear a tap - too loud to be a raindrop - against the glass. I sit up, my curiosity getting the better of me.

_What on earth was that?_

Then, I hear the same noise again, twice. I pause.

_Tap! … Tap! … Tap!_

Groaning, I make my way over to the window and open it, leaning forward to get a closer look. Suddenly, something flies past my ear and I have to slap my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. My gaze shifts to a figure standing underneath the street light just outside my house. I squint my eyes to get a closer look.

_Is that…_

“Pietro!” I call, forgetting that my mother is asleep. “Is that you?”

He steps forward with a stupid grin on his face. “Haven’t seen you in a while!”

“What are you doing?” I ask, “It’s like, two o’clock in the morning!”

“I uh, wanted to see you.”

He swings his arm and something whizzes past me again. I gasp and almost fall backwards.

“Pietro!” I cry, “That could have hit me!”

“Nah,” he says with a smirk. “My aim’s too good.”

There’s a moment of silence as I turn around to see what he was throwing. I lean out of the window again with a frown on my face. “Why are you throwing pebbles at my window?”

“I thought you were asleep so I wanted to get your attention.”

I roll my eyes. “You could have just used the doorbell.”

“Didn’t want to wake your mum. Is your dad home? Can I come up?”

My dad wasn’t exactly peachy keen when I’d told him I was dating Pietro Maximoff. He’d said that his hair was weird and that he wasn’t too fond of the accent or the “cheeky” behaviour.

“Nah, he’s away. You can come up if you want.” I say with a yawn. “Use the vines, and FYI it’s your fault if you fall and die.”

Before I know it he’s in my room, shaking his wet hair like a dog.

I shield my face with my hands. “You’re uh, getting rain on me. By the way take off your shoes or you’ll get mud on the carpet.”

He just smiles and puts his arms around my waist, causing butterflies to form in the pit of my stomach. “I’ve missed you.”

I pull away teasingly and point at the ground. “Shoes.”

Pietro smirks and kicks off his sneakers. I laugh to myself when I notice that his socks aren’t matching.

“Better?” He asks, bringing me closer again.

“Better.” I grin.

His lips meet mine and the butterflies in my stomach seem to flutter more vigorously than before, my heart racing. His touch is slow and gentle, despite the fact he’s usually quick at everything, including losing his patience. I smile against his lips, wrapping one arm around his neck to bring him closer to me as a blush rises to my cheeks and goosebumps form on my skin.

Suddenly, I hear the front door open. _Oh my god_.' I think. _It’s Dad. He’s back_.

I try to break the kiss by pushing against Pietro’s chest, but he just groans impatiently and holds me tighter.

“Pietro.” I say between each kiss. “Dad’s home.”

“Don’t care.” He mumbles against my lips.

I start insisting, terrified of what my dad would think if he caught us together at this time of night. “I don’t want to get into trouble. Please? For me?”

He begins to sulk and steps backwards. “Fine.”

We hurry over to the window and I push it open, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Love you. Now go.”

“Text me at all times.”

“Gosh, you sound like my mother.” I scoff, helping him out of my room. “And I’ll be fine, it’s just a holiday.”

His head is the only thing I can see. “I’ll miss you.”

I ruffle his hair.“I’ll miss you too. Come see me when I get back, okay?”

Pietro nods with a mischievous grin and begins to make his way down. When he finally reaches the ground, I grab his sneakers and toss them out of the window, praying that he’ll catch them and not get hit on the head. That guy can’t afford to lose anymore brain cells.

He gives me his signature smirk before dashing off into the night, and I’m left all alone in my room, resisting the urge to cry with happiness. I jump onto my bed and bury my face in my pillow, my face red and hot.

And of course, it takes me a _very_ long time to fall asleep.


	2. Charles Xavier: Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Charles Xavier (As in, James Mcavoy) (Although I suppose if you really wanted to, you could pretend it was Patrick Stewart)
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Next chapter = Tony Stark Imagine: Sparks

I wait nervously outside the office. For the past few days I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment to tell the Professor how I feel, but every time an opportunity rises, I end becoming a coward and I have to suffer silently as the chance drifts away. It’s impossible for me to keep the act up for much longer, and even though an act isn’t really necessary, I can’t help but feel like I’m going to explode at any time.

Just then, a student exits the office and shuts the door, giving me a friendly smile before hurrying off down the hallway to join her fellow mutants for their next lesson.

_This is it. This is my chance._

I take a deep breath and shakily curl my hand into a gentle fist, leaving it just lingering in front of the door. I silently count to five and eventually manage to summon enough courage to knock. He answers immediately with two words that make my heart start beating a thousand times per second.

“Come in.”

I feel like I’m back in school, waiting outside the principal's office either for a reward, a scolding, or a simple talk. Either way, it’s frightening and I’m too stunned to move.

“Come in.” he says again, this time louder.

Once more, I count to five until I’m brave enough to walk into the room. The Professor is by his desk and he knows I’m in the room, but he doesn’t look up. I swallow the lump in my throat and edge closer, trying to figure out what to say. For some reason I can’t remember how to start a conversation.

Luckily he starts it for me. He glances up and seems a little baffled when he notices that it’s me. “Oh. I wasn’t expecting you. What do you need?”

_How am I supposed to answer that?_

Whatever confidence I have left disintegrates and I’m left standing there with my mouth open like a fish. I try to speak but all that comes out of my mouth is a noise that sounds like an old door creaking open.

He frowns. “Are you alright? You’re not saying anything.”

He doesn’t seem to realise how much I’m struggling. I begin to sweat and shake even more. I forget what I originally planned to say and decide to occupy myself by walking over to the chair in front of the desk. I assume it’s originally meant for his students. When I get there I immediately change my mind about sitting down and remain standing with my quivering legs.

He drives his wheelchair towards me. “Is something wrong?”

‘Yes.’ I want to say. 'Something is very wrong because I want to tell you that I love you and you’re making it very difficult for me to do so.’

Instead, I chicken out again and shake my head. “Nope. I’m fine.”

He makes his way towards the door and opens it. “Well that’s good because I have another appointment and I’m afraid you’ll have to leave. We can talk later if you want.”

“Wait!” I say quickly before he gets the chance to kick me out. “I uh, have to tell you something.”

Slowly, he closes the door, frowning. “What is it?”

“Well…” I try my best not to look him in the eye because I’ll most certainly explode. “We’ve been friends for a reasonable amount of time and...”

He comes closer to me. A wave of giddiness washes over and I feel like I’m about to faint any minute. “Go on.”

All I can hear is the rhythm of my own heart slamming against my chest, screaming for me to spill the beans. “Uh…”

When the Professor brings his wheelchair to a stop, he’s less than a metre away from me. It’s too much. I can’t even make a confession at church, let alone this. I’m hopeless. My grandma, bless her, is probably rolling around in her grave right now. All of her love lessons might have been mere teasing, but they sure would have come in handy right now. I end up deciding not to tell him myself, but to let my mind speak for me. I shakily take a step closer, reducing the distance between us by a frightening amount. I take a deep breath and notice that a little bit of confidence has returned. “I’ll let you read me, if you promise not to freak out.”

“Are you sure? You always tell me you're not very good with your ability.”

I nod. “I know. Just... get it over with.”

I can already feel him inside my head. I try to focus on what I want to deliver instead of letting my mind drift off and making me think of something stupid and irrelevant. “That’s enough.” I blurt out, stepping backwards and letting the nerves take over again. Our eyes meet and I feel like I’m going to throw up. I begin to ache all over and I wouldn’t be surprised if I turned into grey paste and melted into the floor with embarrassment.

He doesn’t seem to be surprised. “You know, you should have a go at reading _me_."

I protest at once. “Charles, I don’t-“

“Do it.” He’s forceful with his tone. I decide not to sink back into my hole of self-pity and fear. Instead, I concentrate hard. My brain hurts and my eyes sting as I try to look for the answer that lies within his mind. I’m not very good at this. His mind is complicated and it’s hard to find what I’m looking for, mostly because I don’t know what it is, but I can feel something. It’s something very familiar and very recent.

I lose concentration and shake my head. “I can’t. I don’t know what I’m looking for. I’ve told you many times that I suck at this.”

He reaches up and brushes a strand of hair from my face. “I feel the same way.”

Tears start to prick my eyes but I manage to hold them back. Still, I have to make sure I’m not hearing things. I blink multiple times and end up staring, dumbfounded. “Wha- Pardon?”

“I said, I feel the same way.”

Those words are enough to set me on fire. I feel as if I’ve been punched multiple times in the gut. I bite hard on my lower lip and end up breathing heavier than I should be. He laughs softly.

I barely manage to say anything and accidentally stagger forwards. “Wow. That’s… convenient. And lucky. It would be a bit weird if I…”

“Yes it would.” he says, apparently knowing exactly what I was going to say.

I feel like I should kiss him, but maybe that’s going a bit too far.

… Or is it?

I decide to take the risk and bend down. It looks like he's thinking the same thing, because the two of us are now dangerously close with the thinnest gap in existence between us. I’m too impatient to wait any longer. I lean in and our lips barely touch before we’re interrupted by a knock on the door.

The Professor jumps back, startled by the sudden noise. He spins his wheelchair around and immediately makes his way to the door. When his back is turned I lose all sanity and silently curse the heavens.

_I almost did it!_

He opens the door and seems to be shocked at whoever’s there. I can’t exactly see from where I’m standing, but I’m assuming whoever it is turned up uninvited, judging by the slightly annoyed expression on Charles' face. “Oh, Hank. Hello.”

I roll my eyes. _Thanks a lot, Henry. Your visit is much obliged._

They begin to talk very quietly. I feel like I should start eavesdropping or something, but I’m still taken back from what happened minutes ago. There is a faint tingle on my lips, as if a feather is brushing gently against them. Heat begins to rise and the blood rushes to my cheeks and before I know it I’m as red as a tomato. The Professor glances over his shoulder to look up at me for a split second, before muttering something and leaving the room.

I’m left by myself, standing in the middle of the office. It soon hits me. I should have turned up earlier instead of waiting outside like an idiot. If I had just walked in like I had planned too, then maybe I could be standing here with a smile on my face.

_Screw all these interruptions. Next time I'm going for it._


	3. Tony Stark: Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Tony Stark
> 
> This felt a bit short but hope you enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> Imagines coming up (in no particular order)  
> Thor Odinson Imagine: Brownies  
> Loki Laufeyson Imagine: Hostage  
> Steve Rogers Imagine: Matchmaker  
> Matt Murdock Imagine (Hogwarts AU): Security

I shift awkwardly in my seat, trying to assume a comfortable position. I can’t help but tremble at the thought of interviewing Tony Stark. I wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt as I try to recite the questions I’m going to ask him in the interview. There are very few, but I still can’t help but panic a little.

A beautiful slim lady with short blonde hair walks into the room. “Hi, my name is Sophie. Are you going to be interviewing Mr Stark?”

I gulp. “Yes.”

“Well his previous appointment has been cancelled, so the interview is going to start earlier than expected. The cameras are already up and running. Would you like to follow me?”

Something knots itself at the bottom of my stomach. “O-Okay.”

I stand up and follow her down the corridor. My nerves grow with every step I take, as I know I’m getting closer to Tony Stark. I haven’t seen him with my own eyes before, but from what I’ve heard he seems very intimidating, and the fact that he’s a billionaire is slightly off-putting.

Besides, what if I say the wrong thing?

The lady opens the door and giggles. “There’s no need to be so scared. He’s really nice.”

“Is there going to be a live audience?” I ask nervously.

She frowns. “No… why would there be?”

I feel a bit more relieved. “It doesn’t matter. Thank you.”

The lady smiles. “My pleasure.”

I take a deep breath and walk into the room to find a man sitting by the cameras with one leg lying across the other and one arm hanging off the back of the chair.

_So this is Tony Stark. I thought he’d be a lot older._

I clear my throat and make my way over to the empty chair opposite his. The camera operator gives me a thumbs up. I curse under my breath and sit down. “Good afternoon Mr Stark.” I say as confidently as I can, keeping my head up as I shake his hand. It’s warm and surprisingly soft. 

“Good afternoon.” he replies with a grin.

“I’m going to ask you a few questions about your second life as Iron Man.”

_Oh god, that was way too direct._

He shrugs and drops the smile. “Go ahead.”

My heart begins to beat faster and my hands start shaking again. I begin to assume I’ve upset him somehow, but what exactly did I say that made his smile disappear? “So I’ve heard that you decided to blow up your suits. Why is this?”

“Well I wanted a clean slate, you know?” He says, sighing and leaning back in the chair. “They were the reason I was slowly drifting away from people.”

I nod understandingly. “Why did you become Iron Man and what inspired you to make your very first suit?”

He points to his tuxedo and smirks. “You mean this?”

“N-no. Your Iron Man suit.”

“You’re no fun.” He leans forward. “Anyway, I didn’t really have a choice.”

I frown. “What do you mean?”

He grabs my hand and places it on his chest. I tense up as something inside me sparks and suddenly I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

“Can you feel this?” he asks, shifting the position of my hand.

“Feel what?”

He sighs and begins to unbutton his shirt. My eyes widen as he takes it off, revealing a blue circular… _thing_ … where his heart should be. “There was a bomb explosion when I was taken. Have you heard about that?”

I nod.

“This was the only way I could survive. How I _can_ survive. It’s a part of me now.” He sits down again.

“What is that, exactly?” I ask, unaware that I’m still staring at his chest.

He pauses and stops putting his shirt back on so that he can point to it. “Arc reactor. It powers the suits and keeps me alive. As for the suit which you asked about earlier, I wouldn’t call it inspiration exactly. You see, when I was taken, I built my first suit in order to escape.”

“Oh okay.” I say, slowly beginning to warm up to him. “Was it successful?”

He puts his shirt back on and suddenly his signature smirk is back. “Duh. I’m alive and I’m here now.”

I laugh softly start blushing again. “Yes of course.”

I can feel his eyes burning into mine, so I try to focus on the floor.

“Final question.” I say quickly. “Do you think that the Avengers are to be trusted? There are many rumours that they may pose a threat to our society.”

“Obviously they aren’t a threat. First of all, I’m one of them, so I should know. Second, without them then New York would cease to exist. Loki would have won.”

“Oh yeah, I remember him.” I reach out to shake his hand again. “Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr Stark. Thank you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” He says, standing up and dusting himself.

The cameras stop rolling and the operator gives us a friendly smile. I exhale with relief. It’s over. It’s done.

Tony steps towards me. “I like you. I think we'd be good friends. Wanna go and get some coffee?”

My heart starts ramming against my chest again. “W-who, me?”

He rolls his eyes. “Well I’m talking to _you_ , right?”

I blush. “Sorry. Yeah, I’d love some.”

He smirks. “Alrighty then, coffee’s on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and stuff :)
> 
> I'm hoping to improve with each imagine I do :3
> 
> Requests are always welcome ^w^


End file.
